femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Angel Hollywood (American Flagg)
Villainess Angel Hollywood is a female gangster who appears in the American Flagg comic issues 19 - 22 (1985). The comic followed the futuristic adventures of a law officer "Plexus Ranger" called Reuben Flagg in the 2030s. Angel is the leading henchwoman, as well as main mistress, to race morphing "black" organized crime boss Stagolee DeLyons (really a white murderer named Roy Macgruder). Angel leads Stagolee's gang of White Trash henchwomen, the all female enforcers employed by his "White Trash" crime organization. "White Trash" are out to take over organized crime completely in the city by exterminating all rival criminal groups. Angel is a beautiful white woman with platinum blonde hair. She's callous, cruel; and vicious, enjoying harming others using extreme violence. Bad tempered and quick to fly into rages, she jealously guards her position as DeLyon's "main squeeze", threatening to mete out severe punishment to other henchwomen she finds are playing around with him ( DeLyon's "cheats" a lot with other eager and willing slutty henchwomen). Angel is seen directing the machine gun mass murder of other crime bosses by the "White Trash" henchwomen, who have lured them all into a fatal "honey trap". Talking with a henchwoman, she also refers to another massacre using explosives she was in charge of. She's also seen preparing an agonizing torture for a man to get him to talk (which he does!). When heroes Reuben Flagg and Amanda Krieger raid the "White Trash" hq, DeLyons and Angel attempt to escape from the roof using a flying cycle. However, because excess weight is stopping it taking off, DeLyons pushes her off the vehicle. She falls back onto the roof, presumably to be captured by Flagg and Amanda who have just arrived on the scene. In view of Angel's evil disposition and her leading role in the vicious "White Trash" crimes, the lack of any well deserved appropriate comeuppance for her in the story, is rather disappointing. DeLyon's himself is riddled with bullets fired from police in helicopters as he tries to escape - a fate Angel would have shared with him if she hadn't been pushed off the cycle. It can be speculated that the writers preferred to let such a valuable consummate villainess survive the story, intending for her to return in future editions of the comic - something which doesn't seem to have happened. Zippgun 10:35, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Angel Hollywood - dressed to kill in White Trash uniform.JPG|Angel Hollywood in "White Trash" uniform Angel Hollywood speaks to another White Trash gunwoman.JPG|Angel Hollywood speaking to another gunwoman Angel Hollywood firing machine pistol.JPG|Angel Hollywood firing machine pistol Angel Hollywood and DeLyons.JPG|Angel Hollywood and DeLyons Category:1980s Category:Assassin Category:Blonde Category:Bully Category:Callous Category:Comic Book Villainess Category:Deceiver Category:Excessively Violent Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Femme Fatale Category:Freud Buster Category:Greedy Category:Gangster Category:Henchwoman Category:Machine Gun Category:Mass Murderer Category:Murder: Explosives Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murderer Category:Pistol Category:Sadist Category:Torturer Category:Villain's Lover Category:High Heels Category:Bikini Category:Neutral Evil Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Thigh High Stockings Category:Garter Belt Category:Lingerie Category:Corset or Bustier Category:Opera Gloves Category:Choker Necklace Category:Leather Category:Spiked Clothing Category:Boots Category:Low Cut Top Category:Bare Stomach Category:Sunglasses